


That's knot my problem

by Jellycatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Homosexuality, Knotting, Lonely Derek Hale, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Derek has an issue, the issue is at the base of his....well I'm sure you can figure it out.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 440
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	That's knot my problem

Derek had always had an issue with his body. He knows that he's hot, that his jaw is chiselled, that his scruff is dark and full, his abs are rock hard, his pecks are firm and muscled. People always want to have sex with him, but never enough to see him through a full moon.

It's hard enough only being able to date supernatural creatures because humans would be really confused, he'd gotten through most relationships by just not seeing his partner on those nights but it's only a matter of time before his significant other realises that he's ignoring them at the same time every month.

Derek Hale has a knot and it fucking sucks.

It was frustrating that only born wolves had them, and only when the moon was full, the night when the wolf was closest to the surface, so none of the wolves around him had this problem, nobody knew about it and so there was no one to lament his lot in life with even if he DID like to talk to people, which he quite clearly did not.

He'd been getting better at opening up though, now that he is no longer an Alpha and he has a stable place in Scott's pack and has done for years. Everything had changed once he'd come back with Stiles to help them defeat Gerard, Monroe and the lackeys and then the Anu-kite. He had been surprised that he'd actually wanted to stay in Beacon Hills when Scott had asked him to, he finally felt like he had a place and that was as second to the alpha. He had even agreed to buy a plot of land near to Beacon Hills Community College so that the pack could live together during term time. He thought that it would drive him insane being around teenagers all day every day but he had enrolled alongside them, finally having the time to finish his Architecture degree that he'd had to drop out of when Laura had died and he'd had to rush back to his hometown.

It had felt weird for a long time, he actually made friends at College, people his own age because the mature students tended to stick together, he even went out for a weekly beer with them and went to a very occasional College party. He had started going to a supernatural therapist and had made huge steps towards being happy again. But he still had an issue with being completely open with people, his secrets were HIS and it was ridiculously difficult to divulge them when the last time he did that, almost his entire family got burned alive.

After the first year, Liam, Mason and Corey joined their household and Stiles managed to use his connections to get into the FBI training programme only an hour away so that he could easily commute. He had flown through the pre-training access course despite having to leave after only a few weeks to help the pack. When he'd gone back he had taken Derek with him in handcuffs which gave him a LOT of leeway with the bosses. Of course, he had then proceeded to show them a 2h presentation of why Derek was innocent, how the supernatural was real and how there needed to be a division set up to help deal with these types of situations. Hence the new division was being set up only an hour away from Beacon Hills and Stiles being both a trainee and a TA to new recruits.

It had changed the game for the supernatural community, Monroe had been incarcerated swiftly and her followers were given punishments dependent on their crimes. It was honestly nice to just have backup sometimes and he was NOT complaining about seeing Stiles in his uniform on a daily basis.

Derek had developed a newfound appreciation for Stiles, training had been good to him, he flailed less, his logic was easier to follow, he'd filled out and was generally just less of a bratty teenager. Derek actually liked him as a person, they were friends. All of them were friends now, but that still didn't help when it came to his 'monthly issue'.

Full moons made him horny, the wolf wanting to take, to bite, to fuck and the only thing available was his right hand. He threw himself into running with the pack, playing, roughhousing, eating bunnies and exhausting himself so that by the time he crawled into bed he was exhausted and fell straight to sleep.

It was getting more difficult though, with the pack breaking off earlier and earlier to go and be with their own partners, feeling the same need that he did and actually being able to do something about it.

He wondered if anyone had ever made a fleshlight that was designed to take a knot. That would be something worth looking into.

Well....it would have if Stiles hadn't gotten him drunk on wolfsbane wine and pried his deepest, darkest secret from him one night when there was only the two of them in the house because everyone else was at the library studying for finals.

Stiles hadn't looked shocked at all.

"Dude, I'm our top researcher, if you think I haven't known about your knot since I was 17 then you'd be sorely mistaken."

The pair of them had migrated from the couch to the floor, sitting side by side on the fluffy rug in front of the TV which was playing movies quietly in the background, just for the noise.

"Firstly, I've told you not to call me dude, secondly...that's really embarrassing. Did you tell anyone else?" Derek asked sounding every bit as unsure as he felt.

"Du- I mean Derek, no! It was none of my business and since it didn't affect anyone else, it wasn't theirs either. But I don't know why you're so ashamed of it, it's just the way it is, it's normal...for you anyway." Stiles answered passionately.

Derek looked at him and tilted his head curiously.

"Because most people don't react the way you did, the only partners I've ever told didn't want anything to do with me on full moons, even if I swore I wouldn't have sex with them. At this point, I think I would be happy with a handjob on a full moon... aaaaand that was too much information. Fuck Stiles, what did you put in this damn wine? Truth serum?" 

"You know that's not a real thing Der, you're just not used to being drunk. This is how most people act when they first start drinking. I once told Scott that I had a sex dream about him when I was wasted. It took days for him to look me in the eye after that. It wasn't even my fault! I can't control what I dream about, I don't even see him sexually, he's my freaking brother from another mother. Gross!" Stiles made retching sounds to go along with his words and it made Derek chuckle.

"Why doesn't it bother you? If it bothers everyone else?" Derek asked curiously.

"Well firstly it isn't my business because it's not it affects my life in any way, it's like why would I get worked up if Lydia broke her nose and it didn't set straight...like it's not my nose? And it's not my dick. But if it WAS my dick, I still don't think I'd really care. I dunno man, I don't wanna make things weird here but...I think it's actually kinda hot." Stiles said, looking away from Derek, down at the floor because eye contact after that revelation would be aaaawkwaaard.

Derek made a squeak-like noise which he tried to cover by clearing his throat.

He stood up and went to top up his wine and get Stiles another beer, this time sitting on the couch again and holding a hand out for Stiles so he could pull him up too.

"Thanks, Stiles, this has actually made me feel a bit better about it, now let's break the tension with the new Spiderman film."

Stiles beamed at him and no more was said about it for the rest of the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything seemed like it was going to be more or less normal after the night of the big reveal, if anything it brought Derek and Stiles closer, they shared a secret that was built on alcohol and trust and when no one came to him asking about it, Derek begrudgingly admitted to himself that yes...he could actually trust Stiles implicitly.

The two of them began hanging out more often, the others were still knee-deep in school work but Derek had already graduated, not needing many credits after his previous time at College. Stiles didn't have schoolwork since FBI was on the job training which he had been excelling at just as much as he had the Pre-FBI course, especially since he was already ahead of most of the team on supernatural shenanigans. He worked long, gruelling hours and had to disappear for weekends at a time while the team was chasing down the new monster baddie of the week, but when he was at home, his time was his own, although he still couldn't help spending extra time researching and updating the bestiary with every new piece of information he gleaned on the job.

So with both of them being the only ones in the house with nothing to do, they usually did nothing...together. They cooked meals together, making sure their housemates were all eating at least one decent meal a day during finals, they watched movies, worked out together and went down to the nearest diner for dessert more than once. Stiles was thankful for this time because to receive top marks in training he needed to be at peak fitness and Derek obviously knew a little bit about increasing strength and agility. Derek managed to get cooking lessons out of the arrangement because while he could make do, Stiles was the true chef in the pack, having had to cook for his dad and himself for so many years after his mother had passed.

They had just been getting into a companionable routine when the next full moon came around and Derek truly could not have been more shocked at what Stiles was proposing if he'd suggested getting matching tattoos. That would have been tame compared to what he was saying now.

"I don't understand, Stiles. Just...what?" Derek shook his head as if that would clear it.

"I'm offering to Ummm, spend the full moon with you...y'know in THAT way," Stiles repeated for the second time, sounding just as vague as he had the first time.

"You're going to have to be REALLY specific with this Stiles because you can't possibly be suggesting what I THINK you're suggesting." Derek countered.

"Fuck, I knew you were going to make this difficult Der. I am offering the chance for you to get your knot wet. Or....is it still getting something wet if it's a guy offering? I'm not sure. Anyway, you get the picture. You are craving someone to knot and I want to take it for a spin. I wasn't lying when I said I thought it was hot. It's all I've been able to think about for WEEKS Derek. I mean, if you don't find me attractive or whatever or you think it's going to ruin our friendship or the pack dynamics then it's ok to say no, I won't be offended but -MMMPHHH" Stiles had been cut off from his increasingly manic rambling by Derek's hand over his mouth and while he was grateful that he didn't just keep talking forever, he didn't appreciate being manhandled...out of bed anyway. So he did what any mature adult would do and he licked the palm of Derek's hand which caused the Werewolf to take his hand back immediately to wipe it on his jeans.

"Eww gross, Stiles!" Derek said looking offended at the hand in question.

"Ok... so, I really wasn't expecting you to offer this and honestly, I do think that it has the potential to ruin our friendship because I just don't enjoy one night stands. We could try a mutual friends with benefits situation but...." Derek stopped mid-sentence, looking like he didn't want to finish what he was saying.

"But you don't think you want to have sex with me?" Stiles said sounding slightly defeated. Derek shook his head emphatically, showing how he disagreed with the statement.

"BUT, I think I'd quite like to date you instead...if that's ok? If not then I'll take the sex, of course, I find you attractive Stiles, aren't you the one always telling people how awesome you are?"

"Well yes, but I didn't think anyone else actually AGREED with it!" Stiles was gesticulating with passion. He managed to calm down relatively quickly for the next words, however.

"I had no idea you were even interested, Dude you can TOTALLY take me out on a date. Lots of dates actually. I think I might take you on some too." He said beaming a smile at Derek.

"You ARE awesome, I'm very interested, I will take you on as many dates as you like and no you still can't call me Dude," Derek replied before pulling Stiles to him by his t-shirt, pressing their faces together for their very first kiss.

It was warm and dry, closed lips brushing together gently, Derek's hand slipping behind Stiles's neck and rubbing the skin there sensually. When they pulled back they looked each other in the eye for several seconds before smiling at one another cheesily. They were just about to go back in for a second kiss when Scott and Liam came bursting through the front door, arguing about the ethical ramifications of something or other.

Stiles twirled around to face them and opened his arms wide as if to say 'here I am, look at me'.

"Guess who just got himself a hot date boys?" he said joyfully.

"Ha! Must be Derek" Liam teased, pretending that he didn't know that Stiles was talking about himself. Derek jumped in before Stiles could interject.

"Nailed it, I do indeed!" Derek said while winking at Liam who shot a puzzled look at the pair of them.

"Hell yea you did! And boys...so did I!" Stiles said while bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly.

Scott's eyes went wide as it dawned on him what Stiles meant. Liam, ever the slow little pup replied questioningly.

"wow, what are the chances you'd both find dates on the same day when neither of you really date...and I'm realising now that I'm an idiot and you're going on a date together." He finished bashfully looking at the floor.

Scott made his way over to the pair, a stern look on his face. The Alpha had an overriding ability to put a stop to it if he thought it would affect the pack negatively and both Stiles and Derek collectively held their breaths waiting to see how this was going to go.

Scott stopped in front of them, still stony-faced and placed one hand firmly on Stiles's shoulder, looking every bit like he was about to lay down the law. However, he couldn't hold up the act for long and broke into a smile when saying;

"It's about fucking time guys!"

Stiles planted a big, wet kiss on Scott's cheek, told him that he was 'such a douche bag' and grabbed Derek's hand, dragging him up the stairs towards his room so they could make out properly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once in Derek's room (he has the bigger bed since it is technically his house), Stiles closed the door behind them and they stood looking at each other, suddenly uncomfortable and unsure how to proceed.

"We don't have to do this you know, or we could do it after we've dated a while," Derek said hesitantly, refusing to look into his eyes and instead focusing his gaze on a piece of hair that had fallen onto Stiles's forehead.

"We both know I'm nervous, there's no point in me lying about it since you can sniff me out like a hound anyway but I do want this Derek, not just for you but for me too," Stiles said confidently, he let out a long breath and continued. "I want you to have what you're craving, for once in your life...you should get what you want and...God, the thought of you stretching me to beyond capacity, filling me in a way that literally no one else ever has...It does things to me. I'm scared and excited and....is it hot? I feel hot? Are you feeling hot?" he said, kind of manically.

Derek moved closer and laid a hand on the younger mans shoulder, "it's the adrenaline, maybe we should get more comfortable and calm you down" he said, brushing a kiss against Stiles's forehead and reaching down to lift Stiles's top up and over his head, then pushing him gently towards the bed.

Once he had laid Stiles down and was hovering over him on all fours, Derek resumed their earlier kiss. First starting soft and slow to get Stiles to relax and then slipping his tongue along the seam of Stiles's lips to get him to open up to him. At the same time, he lowered his body gently onto Stiles's, still taking most of his weight on his forearms but lining their clothed crotches up perfectly.

Stiles gasped and Derek used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tongues flicking against each other gently before moving deeper and quicker. Stiles began wriggling, his cock hard in his jeans, straining to get some friction against the Were and then began thrusting his hips gently in upward motions.

"Ah, ah, ah Stiles! When you get into bed with the wolf, you leave your control at the door" Derek said with a wink while pushing Stiles's arms above his head and lifting his crotch off the human again for a moment. He was practically planking above the man, taking his mouth how he wanted, at his own speed. Stiles began whining gently, straining against his grip.

Derek stopped kissing him and looked Stiles with gentle eyes.

"Are you going to be a good boy and keep still?"

Stiles flushed and nodded, was it his fault that he wanted to dry hump the extraordinarily hot man above him? He didn't think so.

Derek nodded back and asked him to keep his hands where they were. He slipped his t-shirt and jeans off and wriggled down the bed, clad only in his tight boxer briefs to slip Stiles's jeans down his hips and legs, joining Derek's on the floor by the bed. Thankfully neither of them had been wearing shoes because taking shoes off is easily the least sexy part of disrobing someone or yourself.

Derek looked down at Stiles, laid out for him like an offering and growled quietly to himself. He looked so fucking delicious. Lithe and strong, like a cheetah and his smell! The ripe smell of arousal and precome was heady, Derek couldn't stop himself from nuzzling his face against Stiles's crotch to get closer to the source. His arousal smelled like warmth and earth, like a heated cabin in the woods on a cold winter's morning with a fire burning in the hearth and keeping the occupiers toasty and comfortable. How a person could smell like that much detail was beyond Derek but it was the image that came to mind when he took a deep whiff, so that was just that, he guessed.

Stiles whined a little louder and struggled internally to stay still while Derek explored. He was suckling Stiles's balls through the cloth now making them wet while one of his hands reached up to play with the humans pert nipples, rolling them between sure fingers.

It was at this point that Stiles remembered that he wasn't very good at doing as he was told; he was a strong independent human goddamn it and he needed more!

"Fuck this, I'm getting my control back from the door and I'm going to use it to get us naked and fuck before I explode in my underwear like a teenager" Stiles said forcefully before sitting up, bucking Derek off him and pulling Derek up onto his knees by his hair, pulling their bodies together for another intense kiss.

Derek huffed out a laugh and let Stiles manoeuvre their bodies back together, naked chests touching and both their hands now wandering over unfamiliar bodies.

"Fuck, Derek... naked. We need to be naked right now!" Stiles pleaded, pushing at Derek's briefs and allowing his erection to spring free before doing the same to himself.

"Ok, ok! Stiles, jeez...warn a guy" Derek muttered, trying to get the briefs the rest of the way down his legs. He did not expect Stiles to shove him down onto his back and swallow his cock to the root in one go however and all the air left his lungs in a rush as he gasped and groaned.

Stiles was rutting his cock into the bedding between his legs and moving at a steady pace with his mouth. He popped the head out of his mouth to turn watery eyes and a red face to Derek

"Fuck my mouth Der, grab hold of my hair and fuck my face, please, please...I love it" he begged, and who was Derek to refuse an offer like that? So he threaded his fingers through Stiles's hair and began to thrust slowly into his mouth, marvelling how Stiles was able to do this so flawlessly without gagging at all. As his confidence in Stiles's ability grew, he sped up, pushed harder and deeper until he was brutally fucking in and out of Stiles's lax mouth and throat, balls slapping against his chin. He could feel the telltale signs of orgasm however so he slowed again and pulled out of his mouth.

"Why'd you stop? I was about to cream on your comforter Dude, that was the best!" Stiles said with puppy dog sad eyes.

"I was about to too and I'm pretty sure my knot was about to expand soon and I'm absolutely certain that your mouth couldn't take it." Derek laughed out.

"Oh...yea, sorry...got a bit carried away there" Stiles replied with a bashful smile.

"Now...it's my turn to taste you," Derek said with a raised eyebrow while pulling Stiles up his body towards his face. Stiles assumed that Derek was about to suck his dick but let out the loudest, most broken moan when Derek pulled him quickly over his face and forced Stiles to sit down, tongue sliding over his hole before he could even work out what was where.

"Yesss. Oh Der, yes! Eat my ass baby, fuck! Spread me open with your tongue......agh." Filth was pouring from his mouth and his ass was grinding back onto Derek's face and tongue, he was getting beard burn on his ass but everything felt so good. Derek's nose was nudging at his perineum and his tongue was swirling around his hole, darting inside deeper and deeper with every cycle and Stiles was pretty sure that he could come from this if Derek did it for long enough, they would definitely have to try that out another day but right now, he needed fingers and dick and a knot deep in his ass.

Before even having to say anything, Derek was lifting him and sliding out from under him to get lube from his side drawer, slicking up his fingers and pushing one slowly into Stiles. 

"God, any other time Stiles and I'd want to rim you until you sobbed with pleasure, you taste so good, so warm and you opened so fucking beautifully for my tongue, but I had to stop, I need you, Stiles, I need to be inside you. I promise...I'm going to fill you so fucking good." Derek whispered against his ear while screwing a second and then third finger into him.

"AH! Yes! Yes, Derek, you can tongue fuck me whenever you want, it felt amazing but I want you inside me too, like now! Can you do it now?" He begged.

"Not yet, we need to get you comfortable with one more finger before I can, ok? If you want my knot you need to be nice and stretched out." Derek answered, sounding more strained by the second.

"Fuck, yea...ok, I can take one more, Eugh Der give me it." So Derek did. He pulled his fingers back out and slid his pinkie in along with the other three. It was a tight fit but Stiles was relaxed and ready for it so it too became easier to thrust in and out of his hole after a few minutes. It looked so hot to Derek, he kept thinking how hot it would be to fit his fist in there, reach up inside Stiles and brush all his knuckles against the man's prostate instead of the tips of his fingers. But again, that needed to be another time. It would probably be easier after Stiles had been knotted a few months in a row, his body becoming accustomed to having something larger inside it. 

Finally, he managed to drag his attention away from Stiles's beautiful pink, wetness, gripping around his fingers and he slowly withdrew, causing a whimper of Loss from Stiles. Derek pet his hip with his free hand in comfort while he reached for his t-shirt on the floor. He lubed up his dick and wiped his wet hand on the shirt before positioning at Stiles's entrance.

"You're absolutely sure?" he asked one final time and Stiles beamed and nodded dopily in response.

That was all Derek needed and he finally pushed the tip into Stiles. He had been so thorough in his preparation that although he had expected to need to go slowly, Stiles's channel opened for him like he was MEANT to be there and he slid home quickly and easily, gripped by hot, wet walls, clenching around him, eating him up.

"Fuck! Stiles, you feel amazing. I really don't think this part is going to last very long." Derek gasped, breathless from pleasure.

Stiles only hummed in response, clearly having his own overwhelming experience. He did, however, cry out when Derek had the wherewithal to pull back and plunge firmly into him again and for every thrust, it punched another beautiful noise out of the human. Every time Stiles tried to bury his face and his moans into the pillow, Derek would use his strength to pull Stiles back onto his cock by his shoulder, lifting Stiles head out of reach of the bedding so he could soak in every single sound he caused.

Because HE was causing them. His cock pushed against Stiles's prostate over and over again, stimulating him relentlessly and it made Derek feel almost feral. He was satisfying HIS human like this, no one else. Always and only him, forever. It was this thought tangent that caused the tingling at the base of Derek's cock.

"Oh fuck...Stiles, it's starting. I'm going to knot you. You feel so..." He couldn't even finish, he was being swept away by the burning pit of pleasure in his stomach and groin.

"Yes, Derek...I can feel you getting bigger, swelling up inside, popping in and out, it feels so good. Gimme it Der! I want it, fill me up with your fat knot and your jizz...fuck I think I'm gonna come."

Derek hadn't even touched his dick, Stiles channel was fluttering around him on the verge of orgasm and neither one of them had even TOUCHED him. It was so hot that Derek's knot expanded at a rapid rate, skin stretching over it, the base of him so hot and tight and Derek needed to bury it inside Stiles right fucking now. He surged forward, popping through Stiles's tight ring one last time and grinding deep, knot swollen and rubbing Stiles in the perfect way. Stiles flung one arm back behind him, grabbing at Derek's ass and pulling him as if he could get him even deeper, crying out in an almost scream as his cock gushed over the bedspread. One long orgasm that emptied him, rather than pulses and shoots that would have happened if he had touched his cock, his cock leaked like a running tap, his body and his ass spasming and his vision going momentarily white before fading to black.

Simultaneously Derek was burying his face against Stiles's sweaty back and sobbing out his pleasure. He couldn't catch his breath, it felt too good, his knot almost painful with how thick it was as he began unloading copious amounts of jizz into the beautiful beacon of light in front of him. It felt never-ending, he was orgasming in waves, every time he started to get his senses together, the pleasure would flood inside him again and he would be swept away again. He vaguely noticed Stiles slumping onto the bed, legs buckling under him and pulling Derek with him. He thinks that he must have rolled them both onto their sides so he wouldn't squash the smaller man but he didn't remember doing it, too caught up with still minutely grinding into Stiles and coming over and over again.

When Stiles came to, he was unbearably sensitive and his prostate was still being stimulated. He quickly dissolved into sobs and then tears as the bundle of nerves was constantly rubbed and his insides were stretched out with what must be buckets of thick cum.

Derek was aware of Stiles crying and he buried his nose against his neck and stroked his hand over Stiles's stomach.

"It's too much Derek" Stiles sobbed.

"I know baby, just a little while longer" he replied softly but never stopping his deep grinding.

He had a thought and although it might not be welcomed, he was going to go for it and hope for the best. Derek tightened his arms around the human and slid his hand from his belly down to grip at Stiles's still half-hard cock.

Stiles WAILED in response, spasming and trying to get away from Derek's hand and his cock but he was trapped, flailing but without any respite. Derek was jerking him off slowly and Stiles was crying harder, if he jerked away from Derek on his prostate, he was thrusting into his grip and if he tried to get away from his hand, his prostate was pressed against harshly. His second orgasm snuck up on him brutally and swiftly, he truly hadn't expected it. He expected to writhe in pain and sensitivity until Derek was finally done with him but the second the tingles of orgasm started, Stiles knew that this was going to be the strongest he had ever had. Derek had slowed his grinding but his hand was a blur on his cock until Stiles erupted once more, covering the Were's hand copiously, and then dripping onto the bed.

Thankfully, Derek seemed done now, his soft cock deflating enough to slip out of Stiles, reaching into his bedside drawer for a hand towel to shove between Stiles's cheeks to catch the torrent while he wrapped Stiles in a tight hug/spoon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Stiles woke the next morning, Derek was staring at him with soft, mushy eyes.

"You know it's really creepy to watch someone sleep right?"

Derek just smiled in response.

"I don't think I've EVER seen you look this calm and happy," Stiles said softly.

"I'm not sure I have been," Derek replied. "I can't thank you enough for giving me that experience last night. Even if it never happened again in my life, I think I could live with it because it was just...perfect. YOU were perfect."

And he just sounded so sincere and loving that Stiles felt like he melted into a puddle of goo. He wriggled closer to Derek and placed one palm on his cheek, stroking the skin there lightly while looking deep into Derek's eyes.

"WE were perfect and if you think you can get away with only letting me experience the glory of knotting once, you are very much mistaken." As he finished, he leaned in for the sweetest, most loving, G-rated kiss that he could manage.

When he pulled back and he saw that Derek was still making moon eyes at him, he let go of some of his fear and said what he had been holding in for years.

"I should have told you so long ago, I was scared of rejection and losing you but Derek, I've been in love with you for an embarrassingly long time." Stiles's voice was wobbly and he clenched his eyes shut so he didn't have to witness Derek's response just yet.

When he finally peeked open an eyelid, nothing had changed, Derek still had moon eyes and he was smiling. Stiles let out a breath and relaxed a bit.

"Feeling a bit calmer now?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"Somewhat?" Stiles huffed out; he was still waiting for Derek to say ANYTHING about his revelation.

"We are both idiots. I love you too Stiles." Derek said, as easily as breathing.

Stiles looked at him for a moment and pushed the Were onto his back so he could fit his head into the hollow of his shoulder and wind his arm around his torso like a limpet.

"Well ok then" Stiles finally said, snuggling deeper and feeling like he was floating on a cloud of contentedness. This was going to go JUST fine.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments, they feed my soul
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! come visit me there and leave ideas for future fics


End file.
